


最好19

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	最好19

润玉的唇并未吻到他的肌肤，将触未触，灼热的呼吸激得他汗毛倒竖。  
他抬起虚软的手指颤颤的揪住润玉的衣襟，“兄……兄长……”  
话音未落背脊已触到了一处柔软的物什，是床。  
润玉一手揽着他的腰，一手顺着他的背轻柔抚触。虽隔了衣衫，却挡不住炙热的温度。布料窸窣摩擦，那强势的、一寸寸往下碾压的触感无一不在昭示着即将展开的情事。  
旭凤从男人的眼眸中读懂了欲火，他全身紧绷，红莲之火在掌心若隐若现，“你若是敢……”  
“杀了我？”润玉轻笑，握住他的手慢慢合拢五指，陡然看去宛如十指相扣，缱绻情深。“好啊，且看你还能不能使出红莲之火。”  
火焰在掌中湮灭，男人将他压下，以吻封缄。  
旭凤眼眸倏的瞪大，“你……放……呜呜……”  
舌尖狡猾的从齿间顶入，迅速找到他的舌，勾缠、吸吮，迫使他与之共舞。唾液顺着嘴角流下，湿润粘腻。男人退了出来，舌尖描摹着唇线，缓缓来到嘴角，一一将之舔去。  
他受惊似的挣动，但是桎梏住双腕的手紧得像钢箍。“为什么？”他喘着气，眼眸因恐惧蒙上了一层水雾。  
他已经很久很久没尝过惧怕的滋味了，但是现在他全身都在抖。脑中忽然闪过穷奇的嘶吼，“你不敢让我说下去，因为你怕，你的嫡亲兄长居然对你抱着这种天理不容的感情，而你……当真无动于衷么？”  
竟然是真的！  
手腕处传来铮的一声脆响，冰冷的触感从腕上一直蔓延到胸口，微凉的灵力如蛛网一般缠上他的内丹。   
“锁灵环。”就在他近乎绝望的呢喃中，他看到他的嫡亲兄长抽出腰带，慢条斯理的将他的双手捆住。  
“润玉，润玉你敢！”他终于回神，像一条濒临死亡的鱼儿一样在男人的身下挣扎，“你知道自己在做什么吗，我是你弟弟……啊！”尾音化作一声高亢的痛吟，男人咬住他后颈，尖尖的牙齿叼住一点皮肉，亲昵又危险。  
“旭凤，你直到现在还不明白吗？”润玉舔着伤口，炙热的舌腥甜的血，他的眼眸变成幽深的墨色，“我根本不想要你的敬重，也根本不想把你当成弟弟。”他将旭凤压趴在床上，手从残破的衣衫里伸了进去，重重抚过细瘦的腰，探进双腿间握住了那根绵软。  
旭凤用力咬住下唇，眼睛因为屈辱全是水雾，“兄长，你若不罢手，我一定会……”  
套弄的五指轻而易举的打断了他的话，男人从身后揽着他，拇指轻轻擦过敏感的顶端。浊液开始溢了出来，湿了他的手，发出粘稠暧昧的水声。  
旭凤鼻翼微张，发出一声细弱的呻吟。  
“很舒服？”男人贴着他的耳朵笑了，低沉沙哑的笑声震动胸腔，“旭儿，你第一次涅槃是为了我，第一次亲吻给了我，那么……把第一次情动也给了我吧！”男人的手法熟练又残酷，挑开他顶端的薄皮，指腹重重擦过薄红柔嫩的软肉。  
旭凤在他怀中蜷起身体，双目紧闭睫毛不停颤抖。  
润玉笑得冷淡，五指往下托住他饱满的双丸轻轻揉搓。  
他发出一声悲鸣，那滴泪终于落了下来。  
润玉抬起他的脸，凶狠的吻上他的唇。他无法抵抗，电流从小腹窜起冲向大脑，他的眼前仿佛有烟花炸开。他蹬着腿试图逃开男人的禁锢，却反而让双腿张得更开。  
他的心在抗拒，但他的身体却又渴望着这种禁忌的快乐。  
他终于在男人的手中达到了高潮，喷涌而出的白浊液体将腿间的床褥浸得一片润湿。他的耳畔全是心跳声，眼睛因为流泪太多而变得刺痛。  
“记住。”润玉绵长清雅的气息包裹着他，男人应该是得意的，声音里全是遮掩不住的笑意，“你的身体，你的每一寸肌肤都是我，除了我谁都不能碰，包括你自己。”  
他猛的惊醒，发疯一样挣扎着，但很快被男人压了下去。  
最后一幅蔽体的衣物被毫不留情的撕去，他全身赤裸，白皙的肌肤在烛光下闪耀着莹润的光泽。  
“润玉！”他恶狠狠的回头，去看到男人正慢条斯理的出去衣衫。见他看过来，男人勾起淡红的唇角。  
与往日一般的温润笑容，此时此刻却让他毛骨悚然。  
他拽着床褥往前爬，肩胛骨向上隆起，如即将展开的双翼。  
然后他被男人拖了回来，揽着腰，抚着臀。  
揉搓的力道越来越大，对方似发了狠的兽，要将他吞吃入腹。  
“润玉，润玉！”他大声嘶吼，往日所向披靡的红莲之火也只不过在指间闪动一下而已。  
他的臀瓣被分开，男人的身体从身后压了上来。像火山里的岩浆，滚烫炙热，他要被撕裂，被融化了。  
无边的恐惧让他嘶吼挣扎，但最剧烈的挣扎在男人眼里也不过是轻微颤抖。  
微凉的发落在他赤裸的身体上，如水一样铺开。他紧紧咬住下唇，把喉咙里的哭腔压了进去，“为什么，兄长，为什么要这么做。”  
“不叫润玉了？真是狡猾，求饶的时候就叫兄长。”男人从身后托起他下巴。凤凰的下巴尖而圆润，目光往上，就是紧抿的被咬出了牙印的唇。他盯着那处齿痕，用目光一寸寸描摹着他的唇形。  
然后……情色的舔上了他尖尖的嘴角。  
他压抑了这么久，想了这么久，终于能尽情的、释放心中的那头野兽了。他要撕碎他，焚化他，无论身体还是灵魂，让它一起成灰。  
没有前戏，没有温存，他用力贯穿了他。  
旭凤高高扬起颈脖，攥住被褥的手指用力得发白。  
“痛吗？”他附在男人耳边如此说，“记住，只有我才能让你痛。”  
旭凤倒吸凉气，骂声被撞得支离破碎。  
男人深深贯穿了他，他想他要被撕裂了。紧致的穴口被撑到最大，有粘稠的液体从体内流出来。他在抵抗，紧缩的蜜腔反而让对方更兴奋。  
“住……住手……”他忍不住求饶，或许哭了吧，眼前一片雾蒙蒙。  
男人停了一下，握住他的腰猛的往后一拉，炙热的肉刃撞到最深处，两人密密的贴在一起，不留一丝缝隙。  
“你的泪，是甜的。”男人吮去他的泪，爱不释手的抚着他的肌肤。“怕吗，你的腰抖得好厉害。”  
肉刃静静被媚肉夹裹，贲张的青筋突突的压迫着每一处褶皱，它虽然没有动，却比方才凶猛的抽插更让旭凤胆战心惊。  
悲哀的是在这种恐惧之下，他的身体居然生发出一种被支配的快感。  
“你湿了。”男人的手插入他双腿之间，拢住那根渐渐硬挺起来的阳物，“这么舒服吗？”噙着他的耳垂吮吸，忽的一咬，他痛吟一声，那血珠已被男人的舌尖卷了进去。  
套弄的动作越来越快，已经品尝到愉悦的身体根本遏制不住这股情潮。他的大腿内侧开始颤抖，分开膝盖，似催促一般将那阳物送到对方手上。  
男人笑了出来，声音里满是压抑不住的浓重欲望，“还不够。我要进到你更深，更窄的地方。”深埋体内的肉龙开始蠢动，碾压媚肉，轻叩腔口，“是这里。”微微后退之后，男人狠狠冲了进去。  
他痛得蜷缩起来，然后被男人无情的拉开。  
臀部高高抬起，紧实饱满的臀肉在猛烈撞击下不停颤抖，犹如已经成熟的亟待采摘的蜜桃。  
最深处的蜜巢已被打开，怒张的肉龙顶住那不停收缩的腔口。“找到了，你最羞耻，最隐秘的地方。”腰肢被掐出红痕，男人终于突破了最紧致的壁防，一寸寸的将炙热的烙铁喂入了他的最深处。  
小小的蜜巢被堵得满满的，情液如水般喷出，将柱身浇得湿漉漉。  
这是何等的快感啊！  
他的脚趾蜷缩起来，抓住被褥的手收紧了又松开，松开了又收紧。  
他的阳具已经饱胀得快要裂开，但是男人掐住了他的根部。  
被凌虐，被支配，被贯穿。  
他仰首发出一声悠长的叹息，睁着雾蒙蒙的双眼怨愤的看着男人。  
男人笑了，如他所愿吻上了他的唇。“别急，不管多少我都会给你，直到你怀上我的孩子。”掐住根部的手指猛的一松，顺着柱身拂过顶冠。他大声呻吟着，在男人手上达到了第二次高潮。  
身体软绵绵的瘫在男人身下，浑身上下只剩下呼吸的力量。他听到男人在他耳边低语，“旭儿，你是我的了。”  



End file.
